wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Waves and warlords
(greetings! first off, this is my first fanfiction to write, and I do believe it shall be terrible. oh well! ~ Atlas) Waves…. Years have faded away since the famed dragonets of destiny rescued Pyrrhia from demise, that many have forgotten them, and dubbed their existence of myths and legends of old… Like the Darkstalker himself. Since then the land has been more and more unforgiving, storms of all sorts have beaten down upon us, and turmoil erupted through the tribes. None more then the SeaWings; sadly, there have been so many tribal challenges I wish I could forget all the names of the heirs, but, it is my job after-all…. After Queen Wavecrest passed from an unknown illness, her eldest daughter, Princess Immortality, came to throne, that is when all chaos broke loose, the seas became savage. Dragons; fishers, traders, or simply souls glancing at the ocean, vanished. Seized and dragged beneath the currents. A monster had usurped the throne, the first royal act Immortality carried out, was the execution of Tidal and Shiver, her sisters. Leaving no other heirs to the throne, unless her brother had a dragonet. She made sure that never happened, simply killing him in his sleep... The next act of the queen, was the expansion of the Sea Kingdom, spreading it out to the very tips of the watery world surroundings the land mass of Pyrrhia. Submerged strongholds hid beneath the waves, and guards lay waiting to seize any dragon coming too close. The other Queens knew at once, they must do something, but the tribes had lost their edge, the new leaders have never tasted war before and had become soft, and weak. Glory's descendant was a mixture of Night and Rain, Effervescence, was young, and unexperienced. The SandWing heir, Chalk, careless and selfish. The MudWings were led by a male, Prince Gator, who allied with the SeaWings, as soon as Immortality came to power. The IceWings had been hidden away for half a decade, and Queen Talon, a Sand-Sky, bordered her territory, forbidding all SkyWings to avoid any activities near other tribes, or salt water. There we were, broken, unsure, and unprepared, a land of hybrids and cowards, we had no prophecies, no heroes, no magic. Just wild storms chipping away at our resources, and a formidable ally lurking in the deep. Curses, this parchment's wet, that is all for now, you shall hear from me soon, I hope, unless Queen Immortality comes and chops of my head for all I know. And please, if you can stop this madness, please do, you have no idea what horrors lie waiting. ~ Fortune teller Chapter One: Alone Pain, water, metal. Those were the only things the silent dragoness had encountered, for the past weeks, or were they months? Days? She wasn't sure; her molten orange scales were sore, but nevertheless, glittering in the dim light. A pungent smell of must hung heavily in the air, she was in the cells, again. Sharp, slanted yellow eyes squinted in the darkness, and her long tail moved. Filthy water sloshed up to her jaw as she stirred her talons, the large metal tub that encased her left her enough air to breathe. Although the stench of it could probably kill a small scavenger, maybe even a RainWing... The dragon stirred again, her ears flicked back and forth, and a black tongue shimmered through her teeth. The only sounds was the one of dripping cages, a short, dark brown sail stood above the water, like a shark fin. After another lapse of silence, she slammed against the cage, a surging pain raged through her body, and white light burned her face and mind. Her eyes opened, and she cursed the worst swear word she knew... She was no longer in the cells, she hadn't been there since she was dragged below the waves by that unearthly green dragoness. No, she was in a place much worse, thin silver hoops snapped against her wrist, they had been there so long, that the scales were rubbed off beneath the cuffs, and they seemed to be a part of her now. Similar binds looped around her ankles, but they were thicker, and less painful as the former. The nubs of bone, and membrane, her wings, lay lifelessly by her side, they had never done her any good since she hatched, so they couldn't do good now, her captors didn't even bother to chain them. More ropes, strong and silver, snaked around her neck, snout, and tail. Her thin, cat-like body was suspended, above a golden room. The same sickeningly bejeweled room she had awoken a thousand times to see, and a thousand times to loathe. This was the throne room, the walls were completely encompassed in gold, or they were gold. She wasn't sure, and didn't care to know. Pearls and black diamonds formed elaborate spirals, and the ceiling rose high to a glass crest, where dancing light and swimming sharks could be seen above. The whole room was warm, being filled entirely with saltwater, her eyes had stopped stinging a few months ago, or weeks, like I said before, she wasn't sure. She inhaled sharply, the black muzzle around her face was the only thing preventing her from drowning. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)